<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圈套｜赫海｜ABO 25 by leenice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896800">圈套｜赫海｜ABO 25</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenice/pseuds/leenice'>leenice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>圈套｜赫海｜ABO [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenice/pseuds/leenice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>威士忌赫X香草薄荷海</p><p>🚫霸道总裁体<br/>🚫私设严重<br/>🚫强制系 请避雷<br/>🚫没有三观<br/>🚫脱缰野马写法有点爽</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>圈套｜赫海｜ABO [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2277950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>圈套｜赫海｜ABO 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>威士忌赫X香草薄荷海</p><p>🚫霸道总裁体<br/>🚫私设严重<br/>🚫强制系 请避雷<br/>🚫没有三观<br/>🚫脱缰野马写法有点爽</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—————————</p><p>Episode 25</p><p>生活并没有如李东海所想的越来越糟糕，他和李赫宰几乎是撕破脸，两个月内建立起来的信任和主动关系已经付诸东流，但李赫宰从那晚之后再也没有对他有过任何管制或者其他动作。</p><p>腺体的疼痛在两天后消失，李东海并不能真切的感受到哥哥的标记消失，只是在一个人出神时会不自觉的摸一摸腺体，那里和平常没有任何不同，安静、无感、深藏在皮肤之下。</p><p>李东海每天照常上班，但他只能坐在工位上对着电脑发呆，没有人把工作交给他，以前不熟的同事开始奉承他，要好点的与他疏远，经理更是一天好几次的问候，让他感觉十分压抑。</p><p>每周五和周日的晚餐，一家三口总是在一起，李赫宰从不缺席，也在李云朵面前和李东海“恩爱”如常。</p><p>每周接李云朵的时候最幸福，送走李云朵的周日就显得格外不舍，李云朵背着小书包下了车，看着站在自己面前的两个人，她抬着手，食指戳在自己肉嘟嘟的脸蛋上，“爸爸，亲亲。”</p><p>李东海被女儿逗笑了，他蹲下来扶着女儿的肩膀，在她的脸上亲了一下。</p><p>李云朵又指指另一边，看着李赫宰说：“父亲，这边。”</p><p>李赫宰本来双手插兜看着父女两个，被女儿要求了，便蹲下来在李云朵指定的位置亲了一下。</p><p>“快进去吧，要听老师的话。”李赫宰摸摸女儿新修剪的刘海。</p><p>“父亲和爸爸不亲亲吗？”李云朵眨着大眼睛看蹲在她面前的两个人。</p><p>李东海一愣，看了看身边的李赫宰，后来他们连肢体接触都是零，以前的李赫宰从来不避讳在李云朵面前亲吻拥抱他，也许对于敏感的李云朵，他们故作亲密的关系并不真实。</p><p>“父亲回家再亲爸爸，不能给你看。”李赫宰站起来，朝李东海伸出手。</p><p>在女儿面前李东海不能拒绝，他握住李赫宰的手，任他把他从地上拉起来，然后被李赫宰搂进臂弯。</p><p>“你快点进去，不然父亲没办法和爸爸回家了。”</p><p>李云朵咯咯咯的笑了，然后提起他的小袋子，那里面都是李东海装给她的零食，一路小跑的进了学校。</p><p>李赫宰见女儿进了学校，放开揽着李东海肩膀的手，动作干净利落，没有半分留恋。</p><p>“回家吧。”李赫宰脸上的笑容消失，转身上了车。</p><p>说是两个人一起生活，但生活中除了吃饭睡觉好像再也没有交点，早晨一起用餐，之后各自出门，晚上回家吃晚餐，多数时候李东海都是自己一个人，直到李赫宰回家，一个人占据客厅，一个人待在书房，李东海入睡后李赫宰才回卧室睡觉，第二天一早李赫宰就已经不在床上。</p><p>李赫宰是在故意冷落他，李东海心中自然清楚，他们两个人之间尴尬的相处方式并不舒服，总有一天，其中一个会撑不住。</p><p>七点闹钟聒噪的时候，床上只剩下李东海一个人，他摁掉了手机，又面朝上平躺了几分钟回神，然后起床离开卧室。</p><p>李赫宰已经走了，厨房里只剩下阿姨在忙碌着，见到李东海醒了，连忙把锅里热着的奶香馒头端出来。</p><p>“李先生，现在要吃早饭吗？”</p><p>“啊，好。”李东海点点头，又看了一圈客厅，“李赫宰呢？”</p><p>“李老板一早就走了，也没吃早饭，说是公司有急事。”阿姨放下盘子，从冰箱里取了点泡菜，又端了热牛奶。</p><p>李东海坐下准备吃早饭，他喝了口牛奶润嗓子，温热的牛奶烫着他的掌心，李东海放下杯子，握了一下拳头，展开手指后又握了一下杯子，他皱皱眉头收回手，摸摸自己的脸。</p><p>手心很烫。</p><p>在停止服用抑制剂的两周后，发情期的前兆症状慢慢出现了，李东海吃着早餐，阿姨做的煎蛋会在出锅后撒上一点酱油，味道咸鲜好吃，而此时却如同嚼蜡，没有半分味道。</p><p>李东海察觉身体不适，便和公司请了假，经理根本不问原因就直接批了假期，又说了好多奉承话，李东海挂了电话，打开笔记本电脑，准备把简历更新一下，重新投递。</p><p>也许是突然请假，临近发情期又脸色不好，阿姨的午饭也做的很清淡，还关心了一下李东海的身体状况，说他脸色白的很，是不是哪里不舒服。</p><p>李东海只摇摇头说没事，但他吃过午饭就回到卧室倒在床上，他感觉脖子后面的腺体如同神经般突突的跳动，手心灼烧，口干舌燥。</p><p>尹秘书敲门进入办公室时，李赫宰正靠在办公桌前闭目养神，他这些时日一直早早出门，到了下午总会精神不佳。</p><p>“Boss，阿姨刚刚打电话说李先生身体似乎是不舒服，没有去上班，还让阿姨不用叫他吃晚饭，之后回到卧室就再也没出来。”</p><p>李赫宰没有睁开眼睛，眼珠却在轻闭的眼皮下面轻轻翻动一下，他早上出门的时候已经察觉屋子里的香草薄荷气息比以往都要浓重许多，他趁着李东海熟睡摸了摸他的腺体，指尖带来的信息素让他知道李东海的发情期要到了。</p><p>可是李赫宰该不该和李东海在这种时候发生关系，他们之间的似乎已到达冰点，李东海还在为了女儿而隐忍，但这并不是李赫宰想要的结果，无论李东海最初来到他的身边时是否逢场作戏，他都尝过了家的幸福，那是他人生中第一次感觉到家的重要。</p><p>李赫宰逃似的离开了家，他怕多停留一会儿都会控制不住自己的心绪，如果李东海反抗，他该如何自处，只会让自己陷入一个情绪死循环，让他们之间再无回天。</p><p>“知道了。”李赫宰慢慢睁开眼睛，尹秘书还站在门口等着老板回话。</p><p>“Boss，晚上的酒会还去吗？”</p><p>“去。”</p><p>“好的，Boss。”尹秘书点头遵从，然后离开了李赫宰的办公室。</p><p>晚上的酒会政商两界有头有脸的人物都会出席，商人需要权势才如鱼得水，而政界则需要资本支持。韩国的市场饱和让资本家纷纷瞄准海外市场，所以外交官在这个酒会里便格外抢手，李赫宰想结交的自然是权势地位最高的那一位，那是一位女性Beta，虽然人已中年，却比壮年的Alpha更加自信骄傲。</p><p>比起中年油腻，肥头大耳的资本家，年轻有为的资本家，外形优越的Aphla，李赫宰凭借着这两点总能在酒会中吸引众人的目光，他想认识结交的伙伴也总会多给他一些机会。</p><p>结束酒会离开时已经午夜，李赫宰打开车窗透气，街上鲜有行人和车辆，他靠在椅背闭上眼睛，任温热的夜风吹在脸上。不知道家里的那个人怎么样了，如果他回到家，发现李东海并没有进入发情期，他该如何安慰自己，如果他已经进入发情期，又该不该和他发生关系。</p><p>“去兜风。”李赫宰轻叹一口气，他想着各种状况，竟突然不敢回家面对李东海。</p><p>“Boss，已经很晚了。”尹秘书看了看表，又从后视镜看向李赫宰。</p><p>“随便开去哪里。”李赫宰的声音极小，似乎被风吹散在车厢内。</p><p>“好的，Boss。”尹秘书应着，在路口处转弯，开进了主干道。</p><p>李赫宰推开家门的时候已经将近深夜三点，房间里等着他的是一圈昏黄的壁灯，把屋子照的明明暗暗，没有半分人情味儿。</p><p>卧室的门紧闭，透过磨砂玻璃只能看到两盏壁灯还亮着，李赫宰脱掉外衣搭在沙发背，拧开了卧室门锁。偌大的卧室似乎已经装不下漫溢的信息素，在李赫宰打开门的同时，汹涌澎湃而来，清甜的香草和芬芳的薄荷，迅速缠绕在他周身，又流向客厅的每一个角落，寻找着出口。</p><p>李赫宰不敢再多贪恋一分，他关上卧室门迅速走进浴室，看着镜子中的自己皱起眉头，他有一分欣喜，李东海没有因为发情期的到来而使用抑制剂，而在这欣喜中的苦涩又化作了眉间的悲伤。</p><p>李赫宰看着躺在床上的人，他背对自己，用被子把蜷缩身体紧紧的裹住，他每靠近李东海一步，信息素就越不受控制的渴望与香草薄荷融合，直到李赫宰走到床边，他在李东海身边坐下来，温凉的手掌扶在李东海的胳膊上，指尖却传来李东海身体轻颤的感觉。</p><p>“东海。”李赫宰摸摸李东海的脸，他脸颊微烫，紧闭的眼睛和微启的唇瓣都在向他倾诉发情期的难耐。</p><p>李赫宰合拢了浴袍，刚刚洗过冷水澡让他还保持着一点理智，他试探的扯下了一点李东海的被子，更加馥郁芬芳的信息素朝他蜂拥而来，此时的李东海也转过头，他迷离的眼睛沁着水渍，眼皮轻眨，眼中的星光明暗交替。</p><p>李赫宰指尖滑过李东海的眉眼，拇指轻贴在他微烫的脸颊，金医生给他的药里加了点东西，除了可以麻痹他的腺体，更能激发他的渴望，他想得到李东海，就像当年他大费周折的非要李东海给他生孩子一样，如果只是想得到，没有爱上他，大概不会如今日这般进退两难。</p><p>李赫宰微微一笑，他俯下身，吻在李东海的眉心。</p><p>李东海微微扬起头，鼻尖轻碰李赫宰的下巴，他深深的呼吸，威士忌的味道温和却浓郁，让他身体里的躁动不安找到了盘绕的目标，几个小时的忍耐已是极度空虚，需要被填满，需要一个Alpha来拯救他。</p><p>所以，这个人是李赫宰也无妨。</p><p>李东海抬起手，双臂缠上李赫宰的脖颈，将准备起身的人揽在面前，然后他手臂用力，借着李赫宰的身体，他抬起头，将唇印在李赫宰的唇上。</p><p>这是李东海第一次亲吻他，柔软的唇瓣轻轻吮吸着李赫宰的上唇，舌尖滑在他的唇中，给他一阵瘙痒难耐的挑逗，于是李赫宰搂住李东海抬起的背，将他抱在怀中，垂头亲吻。</p><p>几个小时的忍耐终于在此时找到了发泄的出口，李赫宰的亲吻时而温柔绵软，时而深入霸道，李东海吃力的回应着，口中呜呜咽咽的呻吟，直到唾液溢满口腔，顺着他的嘴角滑下，李赫宰终于放开他的唇，顺着水渍滑下的地方，轻轻浅浅的一路吻下来，李东海倒回床上，他微张着口用力呼吸，胸膛也跟着剧烈起伏。</p><p>李赫宰解开李东海的睡衣，拉下肩头，唇也跟着吻在他的肩膀，一点一点的移向锁骨，下巴蹭在他胸前的敏感点上，又在他挺胸的瞬间将凸起的乳尖含入口中，温柔的吮吸舔弄。过大的情欲刺激让李东海轻呼出声，他抬手抓住李赫宰在他身上乱摸的手，却只能无力的跟着他慢慢描绘自己的身体。</p><p>亲吻过腰间和小腹后，李赫宰重新吻住李东海的嘴，因为开口呼吸而微微干涩，但很快因为唇舌纠缠而得到滋润。</p><p>李东海口中嗯嗯的呻吟，他被李赫宰压在身下，赤裸的上身紧紧贴合，而下身即使隔着睡裤，他也能感受到李赫宰的下体硌在他的腿上，那里已经坚硬如铁，在他的身上反复磨蹭。</p><p>“我可以抱抱你吗？”李赫宰吻着李东海的耳侧，灼热的气体从口中吐出，灌入李东海的耳中，“我想抱抱你，别拒绝我。”</p><p>李东海扭了一下脖子，这阵灼烧般的热气让他脑中嗡鸣一片，几乎听不清李赫宰在他耳边说了什么，而他敏感的耳垂被李赫宰含入口中，与他柔软湿滑的舌尖缠绵，更让他难耐的扭动起身体。</p><p>李东海并不是拒绝，此时已经完全被威士忌气味和情欲支配的身体，不由自主的想逃离这巨大的刺激，他抬起手扶上李赫宰的肩头，侧头去吻他的唇，不想让他继续摧残他敏感的耳朵。</p><p>李赫宰拉下李东海的手，将他从床上抱起，后背抵在床头，然后握着李东海的手伸向下体。当李东海碰到李赫宰的下体时，那如烙铁般滚烫坚硬的部位已是蓄势待发，李东海想抽回手，李赫宰却一遍细细吻他，一边轻声说：“摸摸它。”</p><p>李东海咬咬下唇，任由李赫宰的大手包着他的手，轻轻握住了他的下体，虽然他和李赫宰发生过关系，却还是第一次触碰他的隐私部位，他不敢太过用力，只轻轻的上下抚摸，手指抚过的每一寸，凸起的血管，贲张的轮廓都传进李东海的脑中。</p><p>李赫宰跪在李东海面前，撑开李东海的双腿悬在腰侧，他扶着自己的下体，抵在李东海的穴口，稍稍顶进去一些又抽出，然后在他的穴口上下摩擦。李东海求而不得，他顶着腰去迎合李赫宰，似乎是在邀请他的进入，李赫宰却坏心的后退一些，偏不让他得到满足。</p><p>“说你想要，我才给你。”李赫宰抬头看着李东海，他满眼皆是委屈，楚楚动人。</p><p>李东海心里已经提前进入交合状态，此时的空虚便被无限放大，他嘴唇开合，却说不出一个字。</p><p>“你想要吗？”李赫宰将下体轻轻顶进去一些，穴口的肌肉开合收缩，仿佛想把他吸进去，“说出来，东海，说你想要我。”</p><p>“想…”李东海哽咽着声音，他想得到满足，结束发情期带来的迷乱心智，“想要…”</p><p>“想要谁？”李赫宰将刚刚顶进去一些的下体抽出，李东海深吸了一口气，他凑上去去吻李赫宰的唇，似乎是以此来证明他需要他。</p><p>可李赫宰就是不动，面带微笑的看着他，李东海心中更是委屈，甚至略带呜咽的开口，“要你…李赫宰…”</p><p>李东海刚刚念完李赫宰的名字，下体已被李赫宰硬挺的性器填满，他进入的很彻底，让李东海猝不及防的喊出声音，跟着下体用力收缩，夹的李赫宰也低吼出来。</p><p>“宝贝，放松点。”李赫宰笑着，他扶着李东海的脖子，与他额头相抵，等李东海稍稍放松下来，开始轻摆。</p><p>李东海低着头，在昏暗的壁灯下也能清楚的看到李赫宰的性器在他身体里抽插，每一次没入与抽出都给他带来极致的快感，他断断续续的呻吟，终于在李赫宰加快进出速度后仰起头，轻叫出声。</p><p>李赫宰把李东海拉进怀里，睡衣滑落至腰侧，只有一支袖子还挂在胳膊上，李赫宰扯住衣角拉下，丢在地上，张口含住他的乳尖，双手紧紧搂住他的腰，自下而上的顶弄，李东海的腿撞在李赫宰的腹部，下体湿漉漉的一片，发出皮肤粘连又分开的声音。</p><p>直到两个人汗流浃背，李赫宰退出李东海的身体，吻着他因为汗湿而微凉的额头，又在唇上浅啄几下，他将李东海从背后抱进怀中，抬起他的一条腿，用自己的腿做支撑，从身后再次进入李东海的身体。</p><p>被Alpha进入生殖腔的瞬间总是伴随着疼痛，李东海臀部紧绷，闷哼出声，他想逃却被李赫宰结实的臂膀搂住腰身，只能任由他的性器探入隐私，慢慢缠绕在一起。</p><p>李赫宰见李东海没有继续挣扎，开始缓慢的律动，他们身体紧紧相贴，信息素也相拥缠绕，那是非常纯粹的香草薄荷，再也没有别人的味道，李赫宰的鼻尖贴在李东海的后颈，用力的呼吸他痴迷的味道，尽情的占有他所爱人的身体。</p><p>生殖腔的疼痛缓慢的消失，转而将李赫宰的性器紧紧的包裹住，最敏感的地方被反复摩擦顶弄，李东海咬紧牙关却浑身战栗颤抖。直到李赫宰的另一只手自他颈下伸出，手掌托起他的下颌，食指和中指撬开他的牙关，指尖探入口中戏耍着他的舌尖，让他无法闭紧嘴巴。</p><p>“叫出声音，东海，我喜欢听你叫。”李赫宰吻着李东海的背，因为身体紧绷而皮肤结实，他加快了抽插，似乎是在为李东海的隐忍而感到不满。</p><p>李东海完全处于被动，他一只手向后扶在李赫宰腰侧，另一只手无力的放在床上，在李赫宰的进攻下，嗯嗯啊啊的喊出声音。</p><p>身体像狂风暴雨中凋零在海上的一片枝叶，任由风浪将他的身体肆意摇曳，直到李赫宰的手指从他口中抽出，他终于得以用力呼吸，却被李赫宰滚烫的手掌死死钳住腰肢，李东海感觉身体里的性器异常坚硬，快速的抽插几乎要把他桶坏。</p><p>不要。</p><p>李东海在心底呐喊，口中却发不出一个完整的字，他开始想逃，他的理智终于被渐渐褪去的情欲放出牢笼，而一切都来不及了，李赫宰迅速的抽插在一瞬间静止，他停在李东海身体的最深处，与他成结交缠。</p><p>不要。</p><p>李东海睁大了眼睛，黑洞洞的眼睛无神无焦的望着前方，他的后颈一阵钝痛，李赫宰的牙齿深深嵌入他的皮肉，咬破他的腺体，将威士忌的味道注入他的身体。</p><p>腺体破裂后流入口中的液体浓郁香甜，这是李赫宰第一次品尝香草薄荷的味道，他不想放开怀中的人，便将牙齿更深的咬进了他的皮肤，让自己的信息素流窜李东海的全身，占领他身体的每一寸角落。</p><p> </p><p>李东海是在李赫宰怀中醒来的，只稍稍动一下身体就感到酸痛异常，想到最晚意乱情迷的攀附李赫宰，李东海便觉得和以往每次发情期的感觉都不太一样，他不知道是不是因为腺体标记麻痹了，又或者他真的忍耐了太久，才会一发不可收拾。</p><p>而当他想到最晚发生的一切，他下意识的摸了一下后颈，已经贴上了抑制贴，可以让伤口迅速愈合，也可保证临时标记不会很快消散。</p><p>“醒了。”李赫宰的手还搭在李东海腰上，他感觉到怀里的人在动，便从浅眠中睁开眼睛。</p><p>“嗯。”李东海看着近在咫尺的李赫宰，眼前跳闪出昨晚他们缠绵悱恻的画面。</p><p>“要不要洗个澡？”李赫宰支起上身，看着被他圈在怀里的人，垂头轻轻吻了一下他的唇角，“我们去洗个澡，然后吃点东西，我今天还有点事情要处理，会很快回来陪你。”</p><p>“好。”李东海点点头，任由李赫宰把他从床上抱起来，走进了浴室。</p><p>李东海乖乖的坐在李赫宰怀中，任凭他给他洗净身体，身体里流窜的威士忌气息汹涌澎湃，虽然只是临时标记，也让他对这个Alpha产生了眷恋，这是一个Omega的悲哀，也是李东海微微心痛的无奈。</p><p>李赫宰离开后，李东海又在卧室里躺了一会儿便起床换了衣服，他出门前看到了刚刚给他切完水果的阿姨，因为吃饭时李赫宰的嘱咐，阿姨不敢有丝毫怠慢。</p><p>“李先生，您要去哪里？”</p><p>“我出去一下，马上回来。”</p><p>“那您稍等我一下，我陪您去。”</p><p>“不用了，我就在附近的便利店买点零食，明天云朵要回家了，没有她喜欢的零食又要不高兴了。”</p><p>“那好，您要是有什么事，就给我打电话。”</p><p>李东海笑着答应了，他走出家门，关门后看着自己的手深深吐了一口气。</p><p>阳光和煦，照在身上暖暖的，空气中飘散着青草香，他走过一片正在修剪的绿地，转出巷口，与街道上开始密集的人群擦肩而过，然后他四处张望了一下，走进了药店。</p><p>“您好，欢迎光临，请问您需要什么呢？”药剂师热情的招呼着。</p><p>“您好，我需要一份紧急避孕药。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>